kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Koutansai no Yoru
Günter character song. kanji まず料理長は　この大広間の 酒と料理　きらさないように また楽団長　今日の舞踏曲は 途切れないで　踊れるように わが陛下のもとへと　心はずませ 集まりし人々へ　さあ扉開けましょう どうぞ皆様今夜　踊り明かして 降誕祭を　祝いあれ みなの笑顔を願う　それが私の主(あるじ) ああ　我らの王が　生まれしこの日 この国に新しい歴史 刻む喜び歌い　ああ眞魔国の夜(よ)は更ける おやお嬢さん方　ほら壁を離れ 照れたりせず　求愛受けて さて宴もたけなわ　ではまいりましょう 私(わたくし)めも　踊りの中へ 老いも若きも混じり　手をとりあって 身分なども忘れて　さあ気持ちあわせましょう どうぞ皆様今夜　はしゃぎあかして 遠慮も順序もいらない みなの集える声に　笑う私の主(あるじ) ああ　明日の栄華を祈れる宴 この城がゆれるくらいに はずむ靴音ひびき　ああ眞魔国の夜(よ)は続く どうぞ皆様今夜　踊り明かして 降誕祭を　祝いあれ みなの笑顔を願う　それが私の主(あるじ) ああ　響く歌声　東の空に 新しい日を呼んでいる 今日も光に満ちて　ああ眞魔国の夜(よ)は明ける romaji Mazu ryouri chou wa kono oohiroma no Sake to ryouri kirasanai you ni Mata gakudan chou kyou no butou kyoku wa Togirenai de odoreru you ni waga heika no motto e to kokoro hazu mase atsumari shi hitobito e saa tobira akemashou douzo minna-sama kon 'ya odori akashite koutansai wo iwai are minna no egao wo negau sore ga watashi no aruji aa warera no ou ga umareshi kono hi kono kuni ni atarashii rekishi kizamu yorokobi utai aa Shin Makoku no yo wa fukeru oya^ ojou-san katta hora kabe wo hanare teretari sezu kyuukai ukete sate utage mo takenawa de wa mairi mashou watakushi me mo odori no naka e oi mo wakaki mo majiri te wo toriatte mibun nado mo wa wasurete saa kimochi awase mashou douzo minna-sama kon'ya hashagi akashite enryo mo junjou iranai minna no tsudoeru koe ni warau watashi no aruji aa ashita no eiga wo inoreru utage kono shiro ga yureru kurai ni hazumu kutsuoto hibiki aa Shin Makoku no yo wa tsuzuku douzo minna-sama kon'ya odori akashite koutansai wo iwai are minna no egao wo negau sore ga watashi no aruji aa hibiku utagoe higashi no sora ni atarashii hi wo yonde iru kyou mo hikari ni michi te aa Shin Makoku no yo wa akeru English First we have a chef in this ballroom, so that we don't run out of food and liquor. Then, an orchestra, today's dancing songs won't be interrupted. Let's dance! To make our majesty's heart bounce, people have gathered here. Let's open the doors! Please everyone, tonight, dance all night! Celebrate this important birthday. Please everyone, smile, here is my master. Ah! This is the day our king was born In this country's new history, let's engrave our happy songs. Ah! Let's indulge in Shin-Makoku's night! Oh my, misses! Let go of the wall already. Don't be shy! Allow yourself to be wooed. Well, the feast is at it's height... so let's enjoy ! I too will dance. The old and the young who are mingling, hold hands! You don't need an ID. Let's have fun! Please everyone, tonight, let's make merry! You don't need to hold back or follow the protocol. The voices of everyone talking at the same time, make my master smile. Ah! Let's feast and pray for our glorious tomorrow. It's almost as if the castle is swaying, to the sound of dancing shoes. Ah! Let's carry on with this Shin-Makoku night! Please everyone, tonight, dance all night! Celebrate this important birthday. Please everyone, smile, here is my master. Ah! Resounding singing voices, call in the eastern sky for the new day! Today too is a bright day! Ah! Shin-Makoku's day breaks! Category:Music